


《情有独钟》chapter 37

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [37]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 12





	《情有独钟》chapter 37

外面一阵混乱后有许多人看自己的眼神变得怜悯，李东海一阵莫名，皱了皱眉选择无视，继续和朋友聊天。没多久楚兮拧着眉走过来，懒着废话一把拉过李东海的胳膊往偏僻的角落里走。  
“我问你，李赫宰除了你还有谁？”

李东海没说话，头顶一串问号，这是一道薛定谔的题吗？

楚兮四处看了看，把李东海往角落里推。  
“他在外边抱了个人，正好赶上退出去的记者。你们俩结婚的事试问谁不知道啊，他怎么还光明正大地抱着个omega，还是个发了情的？”

“…啊？”李东海一脸状况外，望着难得焦急的楚兮，愣愣地重复“谁？”

“李赫宰抱了个发情的omega，被记者拍了。听明白了吗？”楚兮啧了一声，怎么回事啊这人，反应这么慢。  
李东海“哦”了一声，不急不忙地低下头默默盘算起来。李赫宰不是那种胡来的人，要说这个地方他能认识几个omega，细算下来其实也就那么几个人。他仔仔细细扫视过人群，突然大步朝门口走去。

“你去哪，外边乱糟糟的。”

“把我的alpha捡回来啊。”李东海拍拍楚兮的手臂“放心，我知道分寸。”

会场外李赫宰面色阴沉，从他接近向阳闻到一股不寻常的香味开始就知道事情没那么简单，本想着安静地送到隔离室然后回去找李东海，万没想到刚走到一楼迎面便撞上了记者。然后就被一窝蜂地围了个水泄不通，即便已经用衣服罩住了向阳，但那藏不住的阵阵幽香还是扰得他心绪不宁。

“请问您是李东海的新婚alpha吗？”  
“您手上抱的这位是..？”  
“外界传你们是真爱，实际上和李东海是商业联姻吗？”  
“和李东海是两个人各玩各的互相不干涉吗？”  
“麻烦问一下可以透露这位的姓名吗？是您的什么人？”  
“所以和李东海只是名义上的伴侣吗？”

………  
………………

李赫宰被吵的头疼，闪光灯在眼前晃的眼晕，身前还有一个正在发情的omega，他觉得自己脑仁都快要炸开了。  
这时，圈外响起一道熟悉的声音。

“抱歉，麻烦大家让一下。”

众人回过头，事件的另外一位男主到场了。  
李东海的新婚alpha宴会外抱着一个身份不明的发情omega，还被当事人撞见。这绝对是一手的大新闻。  
许多摄像机对准自己，生怕错过他每一丝的表情变化。李东海笑了笑，又道。  
“我来领一下我的alpha。”

李赫宰紧张地抿了抿唇，不知道说什么好。这就有点尴尬了，不要说跳进黄河，他跳进太平洋都洗不清。李东海的目光停在他身上扫视了一番，然后平移开视线，在长枪大炮的镜头前笑着走到他身旁。

“没伤着吧？”

“嗯？……啊，没事。”李赫宰起先没反应过来，对上李东海的眼睛立刻明白他的意思，接过话继续说下去。大概是顾着外人在场没有发作，甚至好心的解了围，给他摆好了台阶。  
李东海一眨不眨地看着李赫宰，然后露出一个标准的微笑转向记者。  
“是我的一个朋友，出了点意外所以让我爱人去帮了个小忙。现在情况大家也看见了，是不是能让我们先把朋友送走？”

李赫宰安静地站在一旁，他本来就不太会应对这种事，更何况他现在全部精力都用来应付omega的干扰。  
别人大概听不出，不过李赫宰很熟悉李东海的说话语气，说到朋友两个字时，明显是咬牙切齿地说出来的。他在心里先给自己上了柱香，他好像真的把小家伙惹生气了。

在去楼上房间的路上向阳彻底进入发情期，异常的omega’信息素紧紧缠着李赫宰，加上那效果倍增的诱导剂简直像是一个大型的春药。尽管李赫宰已经努力收起自己的信息素，但对于发情的omega来说那一点点的属于alpha的味道都让他情动。外套下的人发出几声小猫似的喘息，口齿不清地呢喃着。

人后不需要维持表情，李东海蓦地沉下脸色，他从没像今晚这样讨厌花香。以前从来没把向阳放在心上，是觉得不足以重视李赫宰也一直做得够好，没想到能蹬鼻子上脸到这种程度，就差在他面前扒了李赫宰的衣服。

“东海……事情不是这样的。”

“我现在不想听。”

电梯“叮”的一声，李东海率先走出去，捏紧手里的房卡太过用力，手掌被卡片勒出深深的痕迹。他知道李赫宰不会做那种事，但摆在面前的是他的alpha抱着别的omega，正在发情的、一直喜欢李赫宰的omega，甚至比他早了很多年。  
李东海僵着身体大步流星走在前面，他一点都不想看见李赫宰是怎么抱着向阳的。

“我在门口等你。”李东海甚至十分好心地给李赫宰开了门，然后靠在一旁的墙上，一言不发地垂下头。

“你别乱走，我马上就出来。”

李赫宰硬着头皮走进房间，高级套房面积很大，卧室离门口有一段距离，他忍不住在心里骂娘，简直够倒霉的。向阳一直在蹭他的身体，他自认只要不是对着李东海自控力就足够，可再足够他也是个身体健康的成年alpha。  
他把向阳放到床上，刚要起身被一把抱住脖子，omega柔若无骨似的贴着他。  
“赫宰……”

“向阳，你放开我。”

“就这一次……已经到这地步了你还想推开我？”向阳整个人都在发热，滚烫的皮肤贴在李赫宰的颈侧，发出轻微的喘息。  
他忍了一路不敢僭越，总算等到无人之处。他的计划到这里已经算是成功了，只要再进一步就可以。  
李赫宰撑着床直起身体，目光略过床头柜提前放好的抑制剂。

“你放开我，我已经结婚了。”

闻言，视线已经变得迷离的人突然笑出声，不管不顾攀上他的肩膀“谁说alpha只能有一个omega？”

李赫宰沉默片刻，握住omega纤细的手臂用力“我不想跟你动手，放开我。”

显然，发情中的omega根本无法理解他的话，一门心思往他的怀里钻。

面前的alpha信息素很好闻，手掌下触到的身体紧实有力，是喜欢了很多年的人。无论哪一条都足够他欣喜若狂，向阳扭着身体去吻人，被一把掐住手臂拉开距离。Alpha的手劲很大，把他手臂掐的发白，一阵剧痛倒是拉回了些许理智。李赫宰不算温柔地把人从自己身上摘下来，赶紧抓过抑制剂退到墙边，撕开外包装将透明液体抽进针管。  
他的耐心已经耗尽了，在他的认知范围内现在的情况已经属于越了雷池，作为李东海的alpha，他不该单独跟发情的omega共处一室。

向阳似乎察觉出他的意图，挣扎着爬下床，跌跌撞撞地扑过来抱住他。  
“不要……我不要抑制剂，好难受。”

李赫宰懒着再浪费口舌，他急着出去找李东海解释清楚前因后果。趁向阳再次抱住自己的空挡牢牢抓住手臂固定，另一手将抑制剂推进静脉中。  
向阳在针头刺穿皮肤的那一瞬间倒吸口气，瞪大眼睛望向alpha。隔着一片泪雾看清李赫宰的表情，还是那样一本正经，皱着眉一言不发。推光抑制剂以后拔出针头替他按压一阵，然后把他推到一边，没再说一句话转身离开。  
向阳狼狈地趴在地上看人越走越远，抑制剂在他体内开始起效，发情以后再抑制情欲效果甚微且十分不适。他呻吟一声伏在地上，身上忽冷忽热，又想起被alpha抱起来的感觉，胸膛温暖坚实，靠起来很有安全感。  
外间的大门轻轻关上，室内一片安静。李赫宰的西装外套没有带走，向阳爬过去抱在怀里，迫切地埋头想要汲取残余的味道。他沉默了很久，突然蜷缩起身子放声大哭。

李赫宰关上大门终于松了口气，他被omega信息素刺激的有些易感，卸去高度紧张的防备以后一波波冲击理智的欲望让他开始失神。  
李东海靠在墙边，见他出来一言不发地转身向电梯间走去。李赫宰慌忙追上去，拉住李东海的手却被挣脱开。

“你别碰我。”

“东海你听我说，事情是…”

“我说了，我现在不想听。”李东海按了电梯，转过头平静地看着李赫宰，一字一句地说道。  
“所以呢，你想试试我会不会生气？”  
“我不想知道你们两个为什么会在一起，我也不想知道他为什么会发情。你离我远一点，很难闻。”

李赫宰简直想穿越回宴会，狠狠给自己一巴掌，乌鸦嘴！  
他还想解释什么，电梯门缓缓打开，楚兮见到他们毫不意外，指了下走廊。  
“我叫人放了抑制剂，你们给他打了吗？”

李东海转过头“打了吗？”

李赫宰尴尬地避开对视，点了点头。  
李东海“哦”了一声，声音毫无起伏。  
“你还挺好心。”

楚兮眯起眼睛看向李赫宰，打量一阵挪开目光轻笑，对李东海说道“我今晚另开了房间，你要来坐会吗？”

李东海不语，和楚兮对视一阵后退一步“我们俩先回房间了，你早点休息。”

“好。”楚兮迈出电梯，经过李东海的时候轻声念了一个房间号，头也不回地走远。

电梯只有他们两个人，李赫宰从头梳理一遍事情经过，小心翼翼碰了碰李东海的手背。  
“海海……”

“你怎么碰见他的？”

“有个人跟着他，我怕他出事就跟出去了。结果发现那个alpha想……我就帮了一下，他不小心从楼梯上摔下来，说走不了路不然我不会……”

“然后英雄救美顺便献个身？”李东海脸色变得愈发难看，他几乎没跟李赫宰生过气，一向笑意盈盈的，突然间这样板起脸来，李赫宰有点犯怵。  
他急忙去牵李东海的手，不顾人挣扎握紧小手“你听我解释，我是想把他送到隔离室再回来找你的，我确定我不会受干扰，但是我没想到有记者。”

“你没想到的事多了。”李东海一根根抽出自己的手指，正巧电梯到了他们房间的楼层，他甩开手离开。

大概是看出李东海心情很差，李赫宰跟在身后一路沉默地进了房间。沙发旁昏黄的灯光照在李东海的脸上，他转身凝视李赫宰片刻，眼神明明暗暗探不出究竟，最终垂下眼帘。  
“你知不知道我们结婚了？”

李东海在楼下等李赫宰的时候感到少有的焦躁不安，那是一个喜欢李赫宰很多年的omega，和他的alpha单独在酒店的房间里。在走廊的那几分钟甚至想过如果李赫宰没有出来怎么办，他确信自己没有闻错，因为他曾经被用过所以记忆深刻。向阳的身上有诱导剂的味道，不然李赫宰不会身形不稳，他对李赫宰的自控力有信心。  
其实不难想明白事情经过，他也很难说清自己这样生气的真正原因，他气李赫宰滥好心，明知道是坑还往里跳。气李赫宰那样亲密地抱着向阳，这家伙甚至没想一下如果被人看到会被怎样议论，更让他生气的是向阳利用李赫宰的善良。

“我知道，不管结没结婚我也不会碰他。毕竟算是朋友的，总不能看着他出事。”李赫宰声音有些不稳，他实在忍耐太久了，在李东海面前不需要打起十二分的精神，放松下来欲望袭上大脑让他开始恍惚。  
他朝李东海走过去，那张漂亮的小脸在昏黄灯光下留在脸上的阴影，让他忍不住想去触碰。即便此刻正在生气，那双水润的眸子微微瞪起来也十分好看，李赫宰忍不住俯身过去亲了亲。  
“对不起，是我没考虑周全。”

不知什么时候开始雪松已经将他围了起来，熟悉的味道让李东海一直紧绷的精神瞬间放松下来。被alpha揽住即将接吻的那一刻他向后仰头避开，他还记得自己在生气，可身体和李赫宰贴在一起时触到正在不寻常发热的体温时又心软。  
他的小动作在亲昵时格外明显，李赫宰察觉到以后也没有为难，主动追过去埋头在他颈侧吸吮，嘴唇贴着皮肤移到脸颊。  
“乖乖，等一下再气好不好…帮帮我。”

他已经做得够好了。李东海叹口气，心软下来，任由大手在自己身上作乱，从他腰间抚到圆润挺翘的臀。alpha受到诱导后信息素犹如一场夹杂着大雪的风，一下子迎面扑来直让他腿软。  
还好，这样的李赫宰只有自己能见到。  
李东海扬起脖颈任人舔舐，被李赫宰抱起来放到沙发压住。他本想着这样含糊过去算了，今晚的事不是李赫宰的错，难得示弱将额头抵在李赫宰的胸膛，下一秒却闻到一阵陌生的花香，那不是李赫宰的信息素。

“你身上全是他的味道！”

李赫宰毫无防备，被一把推开摔到沙发上。李东海站起身狠狠擦了下嘴唇，眼眶微微变红，他觉得自己好委屈。

楚兮听到门铃响起毫不意外，李东海站在门外神情委屈，像只淋了雨的狼狈小猫。

“进来吧，我泡了茶。”

李东海大步走进厅内，明亮客厅内茶几上放着两杯茶，徐徐冒着热气。  
“你早知道我会来？”

“我猜你俩会吵架。”

李东海气呼呼坐下，嘴巴噘的老高。连楚兮都知道他会生气，偏偏李赫宰好像就是个榆木脑袋，还想跟自己…还有胆子跟自己做那个事。  
李东海抱着热茶喝了一口，手脚重新暖和起来，他放下杯子委屈地控诉。

“他怎么能这样！那个人本来就喜欢他，他还去抱他，发情的omega，发情啊！”  
“他说是有人跟着向阳，他不放心才跟过去的。还说向阳摔了所以才抱着他，他到底知不知道他跟我结婚了啊。”  
“哦你知道他今天跟我说什么吗？他问我为什么看见他和向阳讲话不生气，我的老天，哎你说这天下哪有这样的道理？合着他是为了让我生气？！”

楚兮安静地听他讲，李东海气的不轻，眼圈红红的。说到激动掉了两滴眼泪，擦泪的时候军牌从敞开的领口里露出来，在灯光下泛起银光。李东海低头看见军牌怔了怔，握住军牌，声音蓦地低下来。

“他就是太心软太善良了，还当在部队那时候一样，被人下绊子害了都不知道。 ”

楚兮终于做出第一个反应。他嫌弃地看了李东海一眼，有些无语。  
“所以你说了这么多，是在心疼他。”

“我没有！！我是在生气！”李东海加重语气“生气！他居然抱着一个发情的omega，给他送进房间里，还给他打了抑制剂。你知道他有多过分吗？他还想…身上全是向阳的信息素居然还有脸来亲我！”

“你可以跳过你们俩亲热的片段给我讲。”楚兮面无表情说道，优雅地抿了口茶。明明今晚是他的订婚宴，订婚对象不认识也就罢了，还要给另一个爱情美满的omega解决感情大事。  
李东海不喜欢喝茶，皱着脸喝了几口推到一边，四处张望一阵去开冰箱。  
“有没有果汁啊，我想喝橙汁。”

………  
有的喝就不错了。  
楚兮无奈地叹口气，也不知道李赫宰是怎么给这家伙养的，几岁了还喝果汁。  
“我托关系查了下监控，你家那个确实是跟着过去的，也确实是有人跟着那个omega。楼梯间的我也看了，虽然你没说多少有用的，不过他应该没撒谎。确实是个意外的误会，只能说你倒霉。”

“才不是倒霉呢！你知道我在那人身上闻到什么了吗？”李东海猛灌一大口果汁，重重磕到桌上，气的挥了挥手。  
“我就是生气这个，他居然喷诱导剂，我看他巴不得李赫宰跟他睡一觉。他要这么想，那我借他一晚上算了！”

嚯！  
楚兮不禁惊讶地看了一眼正在生气的李东海。  
“你舍得？”

“我为什么舍不得，人家青梅竹马郎情妾意的，感情可好了呢。他不是说没法看着朋友落难么，他朋友现在发情没人管，他怎么不管到底啊，送佛送到西嘛！”李东海对着空气翻白眼，一番话说的酸溜溜。  
楚兮嗤笑，摇了摇头，一离了李赫宰嘴上厉害的不得了，到人家跟前一句话都不会说了。

“你这么大方，怎么刚才不让他去啊。”

“他敢！”  
话音刚落，李东海放到桌上的手机响了起来，上面加了心的备注把楚兮恶心的一阵恶寒，嫌弃地撇嘴。  
“接啊。”

“我才不，我现在在生气。”李东海挂断电话不满地说道“我都走了多久了，他现在才想起来找我，狗男人没有资格见我，你把沙发借我就行。”

金希澈听说了今晚的事后，尽管朴正洙几次阻拦也没把他拦下来，气势汹汹地找了过去。  
李赫宰浑然不知，他洗完澡出来发现小家伙跑没影了，还粗心大意地把外套落在屋里。他给李东海打电话被摁断，门口传来敲门声还以为是人自己回来了。想不到一开门是金希澈，上下扫视他刚洗完澡的装扮，不由分说挥过来一拳。  
“你小子长能耐了是吧？”

李赫宰叫苦不迭，偏偏这是李东海亲哥他不敢还手也不敢躲，后退了几步急忙说道“不是不是，屋里没人。”

“我是因为你屋里有没有人吗？你自己干什么了心里没数？”  
有朴正洙拉着，金希澈忍下再揍一拳的冲动，翻了个天大的白眼走进屋里。

“东海呢？哪去了？”

“不知道…”眼见金希澈又瞪起眼睛，李赫宰赶紧解释“不是！我洗完澡出来他就不见了，打电话被他挂了。”

金希澈冷哼一声，大眼睛扫过来一眼李赫宰老老实实坐直，还不忘拢拢浴袍的领子。朴正洙已经有些犯困，扯了下金希澈的衣服含糊不清开口劝解几句。  
见此，金希澈更生气了，要是没这事他们俩都准备休息了，还用在这折腾。  
“那你还好意思在这四平八稳地坐着？怎么，你是准备让我给你找回来么？”

李赫宰立马站起来“我现在就去换衣服。”说完，多一秒都不敢留，赶紧回到卧室。他也觉得心虚，晚上这事闹的不仅说不清道不明，还被记者撞见，拂了李东海在外头的面子。他都不敢上网，现在信息流通发达，就晚宴的那点事，估计现在已经传的全网都是了。  
正想着，金希澈敲了敲卧室的门“现在没人不知道这事，你自己看着办。”

李赫宰停下动作，沉沉地叹气。

李赫宰站在房门前犹豫一阵，轻轻叩门。半夜这样站在另一个omega的房间门前实在不妥，但他找不到李东海，思来想去大概只有可能是去了楚兮这吐苦水。  
没让他等太久，楚兮打开房门挡住去路，抱臂审视他一番“现在才想起来找他？”  
“他睡着了。”

李赫宰跟在楚兮身后走进室内，小声地道谢“打扰你了，我来接他。”又停顿了一阵，有些无奈。  
“他嫌我身上有别人的味道，趁我洗澡的时候跑了。”

“别跟我解释，有话跟他解释去。”楚兮收起桌上的杯子，顺便把李东海赌气扔进卧室的手机递过去“下次再有气哭的戏份麻烦你自己把他哄好。”

“哭了？”李赫宰微微顿住，随即叹口气，揉了揉蜷成一团的小家伙的头发。  
“给你添麻烦了。”  
他熟练地脱下外套给李东海披上，弯腰把人抱起来，冲楚兮点了点头转身离开。睡熟以后没有闹别扭和生气，闻到李赫宰的味道乖乖地靠在肩膀，发出几声梦呓。

金希澈还在房间里等他们，见李东海睡着了才没有发作。  
“到底怎么回事？那个叫向阳的好像不是一次两次了吧。”

李赫宰关上卧室的门坐下，有些疲倦地捏了捏眉心“我的问题，得空了我这两天就跟他好好谈一下，总不能没完没了。”  
“我也是发现他用了诱导剂才明白过来的，毕竟是omega想给他留点面子，没想到居然遇到那些记者。”

“哼，你没想到的事还多着呢。”金希澈皱起眉，低头盘算起来。  
而李赫宰默默地坐在那里，想起李东海推开自己时的样子，不由得苦笑。  
套间外沉默良久，金希澈开口前看了眼旁边昏昏欲睡的朴正洙，压低声音。  
“向阳跟你家有什么来往么？”

李赫宰一愣，摇摇头。他们就只是世交，能有什么来往。

“那就行。”金希澈盯着某一处眯起眼睛。  
他们兄弟俩长得都是猫相的脸，金希澈五官比起李东海更张扬冷冽些，此刻这样微微眯起眼睛像野外的大型猫科动物，夜晚狩猎前蛰伏丛林。  
李赫宰转念便明白金希澈的意思，他没有反对，确实是该让向阳长个教训才是。  
他起身去房间里拿手机，李东海正安安静静地睡着，一个人缩在被子里又乖又可爱。李赫宰看了看外间，忍不住弯下腰将吻印在唇角，贪婪地深吸口气，鼻息间满是香甜可口的味道。他一脸餍足的站直，再走出去时又变回原本的表情。

“记者的事我来解决就行。”李赫宰靠在窗边滑动屏幕，低声道。

“你？”金希澈颇为怀疑。

李赫宰认真地点头，指了指自己。  
“体制内的，一句话的事。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
————————————  
别急别急，慢慢就要搞他了！  
完结倒计时啦~


End file.
